Southern Desire
by poca18
Summary: Tommy Quincy is a famous producer, who is tired of the same old Popstars. Desire Lopez Lefbreve is a talented young singer from the South, who may just be this new change for Tommy. First Story.


Southern Desire

Chapter one: New Star in town.

"Come on man. Darius wants everybody out in the lounge for the new artist greet. "K-west said coming into my studio. I continued working on the track I was producing. "I don't understand why we have to all meet her. We haven't even heard the chick sing." "Well Darius swears she is the next big thing." K-west said, trying to reason. "Man she is probably just another blonde twig. I'm so tired of seeing the same old thing." "Well how about to actually come meet the girl before you start assuming things about her." and with that K-west left.

I followed him shortly after and went to the lounge. Everybody that worked at G-Major was there. I was in the middle of looking for K-west, when Darius walked up to me, with a smile on his face. "Yo T, excited to meet this new artist?" He actually sounded genuinely happy. This was extremely strange. "I haven't even heard of this chick or what she is capable of. So No I'm not excited. "Well you better get excited, because you are going to be her producer." I know he didn't say what I think he did. "D, I already have a full load of artists. I have zero desire to take on this chick. Why are you so interested in her anyways? Trying to get her into your bed? I'm sure there are much easier ways to go about it." I rant. Darius gave me the most evil look I'd ever seen. "You will produce her and only her for the time being. You will treat her with the utmost respect. You work for me. End of discussion." With that Darius walked away. I rolled my eyes and continued my search for K-west.

I found him flirting with one of the newer artists Eden. Eden was attractive in the whole I starve myself to look good way. "Yo, I need to talk to you man... in private." I told K-west, not even bothering to acknowledge Eden. We walked away from the crowd, closer to the entrance. "What's up?" He asked. "D is making me produce this new girl! Said I will only be working with her, and to treat her with the utmost respect. ""He's making you drop everyone else?!" "Yes man! I'm so pissed. I have to convince this chick to not want me to produce her."

As K-west and I were trying to come up with a plan, the door to the lounge opened. In walked the most stunning woman I'd ever seen. She was very short probably in the middle of my chest. Her body was flowing with curves. Her body was better than Kim Kardashian. Large breasts, a small waist, curvy hips and an ass for days. She wasn't super dressed up, in a white V-neck, a tan scarf around her neck, loose fitted light blue jeans, and black and tan flats. She had extremely long, dark brown, almost black curly hair. Her skin was golden and her features were exotic, which led me to believe that she was mixed. She had full, plump pink lips, and a cute, tiny, and perky nose. The only thing that I couldn't see was her eyes, which were covered by sunglasses.

I was going to go up and introduce myself, when Darius walked up to her, put his arm around her and squeezed him to her. "Everybody this is Desiré López Lefebvre. She is our new recording artist. "I don't know what shocked me more: the fact that this beauty was our new recording artist or the voice that she spoke with When she said "Hi everybody. It's a pleasure to meet you and I'm excited to work with y'all. "Her voice was sensual and sweet, you could hear the Spanish accent very clear, but there was also an undertone of a southern accent. "This is Tommy Quincy, your new producer." Darius said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you. Darius told me that I would be working with the best. I can't wait to see if that's true." She smiled at me, putting her perfectly white and straight teeth on full display. I was about to let her know how good I was, at everything I do, When she took her sunglasses off, revealing the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. They were large and almond shaped surrounded my long and thick lashes. They were the brightest mix of blue and green I'd ever seen. I forget what I was doing until K-west knocked me on my shoulder. "It's nice to meet you." I said quickly. "Why don't you show Des around G-Major" Darius suggested. "Sure" I said "it'd be my pleasure." All I could only think was: I am so screwed.


End file.
